Lilith Always Loses
by DoubtLovesFaith
Summary: Lilith hates losing to Morrigan and the other three girls all of the time. The poor succubus girl always tries her very best, somehow loses the game, and then ends up getting screwed... literally screwed. A Yuri/Futa/Lemon story consisting of the following: Morrigan x Lilith x Hsien-Ko x Felicia x Q-Bee.


_**[Disclaimer] I do not own "Darkstalkers", okay? "Capcom" does! And make a new dang game of the series, already, you bunch of lazy Capcom employees! Oh, gosh DANG IT! OH, FUDGE BALLS, MY NYUCKAHS!**_

 _ **[Author's Note] Um, I'm really sorry about any typos and other writing errors, as well. I'm not perfect, so... yeah? And by the way, everyone, Ashi from the "Samurai Jack" series is THICC! Extra thicc! Hella thicc! JUST... SO THHHHICC! :)**_

 _ **[Side Note Edit] Just so you know, I know that Lilith's hair IS more on the purple side of the color spectrum, but throughout this entire story, I describe her hair as looking more pinkish-like in color. I really hope everyone can excuse that. Sometimes her hair in certain art pictures does look more pink, but apparently it's actually purple. Aside from that minor annoyance, please enjoy the story. Or don't enjoy it. I don't care X3**_

 **(Lilith Always Loses)**

It was an ordinary night tonight as a group of five girls were just recently enjoying themselves a competitive game of the Nintendo 64 game titled "Mario Party 3". Inside of the Aensland Castle resided Morrigan, Lilith, Felicia, Hsien-Ko, and also Q-Bee. Their intense game of "Mario Party 3" ended just a few minutes ago, Miss Morrigan Aensland herself being the victor at the end of it all. Morrigan was the winner, Felicia came in close second place, Hsien-Ko was in third place, and poor Lilith was once again dead last in forth place, like always.

The pink haired succubus always **hated** to lose in just about anything, but at this point in her life, Lilith was practically used of it by now. She still really hated to lose, though. Nothing would ever change that. And as if losing wasn't already bad enough, the cheerful succubus now had to deal with the consequences for losing the game. Thanks to Morrigan's disgustingly twisted way of thinking, the sexy woman would always make everyone with her agree to the loser being fucked and used strictly for sexual pleasure alone, and tonight's loser just happened to be Lilith again. It was **always** Lilith.

It has been almost two hours since their game of "Mario Party 3" even ended, but the night was still so very young, and much more pleasure was still yet to be had for all of the horny women here at the Aensland Castle tonight. Each of the girls were naked at the moment, of course, and every one of them now had a "futa penis", which was thanks to magical potions that Morrigan purchased time and time again. Lilith, however, was the only one here who did not drink the potion. She didn't deserve to, apparently.

Each of the women had very well-endowed dicks that were most definitely way beyond average, but that's just the way Lilith loved it. If there is something that Lilith hates more than losing itself, it would be small dicks. She literally cannot stand weak penetration at all, and thankfully these girls always fucked her harder than she could possibly even imagine. Felicia, Q-Bee, and Hsien-Ko were all sitting right by each other, each of the girls' bodies actually touching one another's due to their current closeness.

Right in front of the three women was a tied up Lilith and a hip bucking Morrigan. The pink haired girl had both of her arms behind of her back, the moaning succubus' hands tightly tied up together with a small rope that her older sister always kept locked inside of a case for such situations like this one. Lilith's face was turned to the side as she gazed over at the other three girls, she couldn't really move her arms that much, both of her ankles were also tied up with rope, and her huge ass was sexily pointing upwards and towards Morrigan herself, the older succubus firmly gripping her younger sister by the hips as she continued to ruthlessly fuck Lilith's tight feeling asshole like a deranged beast.

"Aw, you sound so cute whenever you have a cock shoved straight up your big butt, Lilith," cackled Morrigan, the sexy succubus groaning deeply in pleasure right afterwards. "Why, I don't think that I can ever stop molesting you, my precious little sister."

"Y-you're always SO mean to me, Morrigan...!" moaned back Lilith in response, an honest smile shamelessly gracing her very cute looking face.

With her beautiful eyes half lidded now, Morrigan giggled giddily as she then calmly spoke out in a seriously sultry sounding tone of voice, "What was that, my dear sister? I'm mean to you, you say?" Now thrusting her broad hips even harder up against of Lilith's soft, rounded, jiggling booty cheeks all of the sudden, Morrigan let out a much louder sounding laugh before asking the three other girls, "Hmm, what do you girls think? Am I actually too mean to my poor, sweet little Lilith or not?"

"More like you're not mean enough, if you ask me!" quickly retorted back Hsien-Ko, her voice sounding quite exhilarated. "Lilith always whines like this whenever she gets fucked, anyway. She talks a lot of shit, but she honestly couldn't get enough of it. She's a fucking whore and she knows it."

"Hmm, hmm, hmm..." deeply hummed the green eyed succubus, licking her glossy lips as she watched Lei-Lei, and also the other two girls, continuing to slowly stroke their own large penises while she viciously fucked Lilith's perfect, slutty ass right in front of them all to see. "My, my, such naughty language, Lei-Lei," she then groaned with a smile, now looking back down at Lilith's bubbled ass. "F-fuck! I'm so fucking horny!"

"P-please, stop this, big sister!" cried out Lilith, a frown now on her face. "I want to t-try to win again...! Please, let m-me go!" Though Lilith was honestly enjoying all of this pleasure and whatnot, she also just really wanted to redeem herself in the game for once. She always failed, she always lost, and she would always get fucked because of it.

Thrusting the hardest that she possibly could against of her younger sister's thick ass, the red eyed girl's perfectly plump butt cheeks rippling even more beautifully now, Morrigan immediately gave Lilith's big booty a really hard smack soon after when she heard the younger girl begging for sympathy like that. Noticing Morrigan's increased aggression only made the other three girls start to cheer the sexy, curvaceous, hip bucking succubus on all the more.

"Oh, yeah, baby!" cheerfully howled Felicia, now stroking her own futa cock much harder in the process. "Plow that slut, Morrigan! Fuck that bitch until she blows! Oh, fuck yeah!"

"You know that you love that huge dick inside of your ass, you whore! And we are going to keep on fucking you until you admit it, bitch! You slutty, pathetic cum dumpster!" were Hsien-Ko's harsh sounding words, said words easily turning everyone here on more and more.

"FUCK!" cursed Lilith, her toes now forcefully curling in euphoria as Morrigan continued to roughly rail her ass like no tomorrow. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! Oh, FUCK, you feel so g-good, sister!"

"Mm...! You're such a good little whore, Lilith," moaned out Morrigan as she now placed both of her arms behind of her head, closed her green colored eyes tightly, and also let out a few maniacal sounding laughs as her curvy hips continued to thrust on forward with authority.

The sensuous and loud sounds of Morrigan's pelvis harshly colliding up against of Lilith's beyond soft feeling ass cheeks beautifully filled the small bedroom up with its sexily erotic orchestra so damn perfectly; not to mention that the room absolutely reeked of sex, as well.

"Y-yes! I'm going to cum inside of you a-again!" excitedly expressed Morrigan, the sexy succubus now giving her younger sister much more slower, but even stronger feeling thrusts against of her round shaped, jiggling ass. "Shit...! Oh, h-here it comes, my dear sister! AW, YES!"

And after pounding against Lilith's soft, huge bottom seven more times in an extremely rough looking fashion, Morrigan once again ejaculated her hot futa semen deep inside of her younger sister's warm, somehow still tight feeling butthole; Lilith reached her own orgasm two seconds before Morrigan did, by the way. Both sisters groaned loudly and shook rather violently as they now happily basked in the afterglow of their powerful orgasms, Morrigan moments later actually even giving Lilith's taut anus a couple more brutal thrusts right before slowly pulling her own huge penis from out of her sister's big butt.

"Wow, I think that your ass is just as full with spunk as your pussy is now, little Lilith," giggled the green haired woman, softly patting her younger sister on the bottom before slowly floating away from her and over towards the others.

"I d-don't think that I can take much more of this, you guys...!" pitifully moaned a tired sounding Lilith, the cute succubus making a pouty face as she was now trying to break herself free once again, though she practically had no more energy left at the moment. "I just want to play some more FUCKING Mario Party, you meanies! H-how long are you all going to keep this up?!"

"She is **so** cute when she's angry," quietly said Morrigan, now sitting down next to Felicia, Lei-Lei, and Q-Bee.

"Play some more Mario Party for what?" then asked Hsien-Ko, the Chinese zombie girl and the pink haired succubus now giving one another quite the angry look. "To lose some more? Is that it, bitch? You're our fucking slut, Lilith! And you're also a loser, too! Face it, you SUCK at Mario Party and you're never going to beat any of us at it! The only thing that you're great at, and actually just good for in general, is taking raw dick like a whore! We've all been fucking you for more than two hours now, I believe, so just shut the fuck up already and fully submit to us like you always do, bitch!" then shortly ranted Hsien-Ko, both her and Lilith still making steady eye contact.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever! Fuck you, you big tits having bitch!" instantly fired back Lilith, the tied up cutie still hopelessly trying her hardest to snap off the ropes that greatly hindered her own movement. Though Lilith was desperately trying to break free here, it honestly just looked like she was shaking around her plump ass in the air. Everyone loved the simply arousing sight of her doing this, as well.

"My, my! She is so angry, isn't she?" laughed Morrigan with a smirk on her beautiful face, her once softened dick all of the sudden getting back rock-solid as she continued to lustfully gaze at her squirming around younger sister. "Just look at her shaking around that fat booty of hers...! She just wants to get fucked some more, huh?"

"Yeah, no shit," was Hsien-Ko's reply.

Now looking back happier than ever, Felicia hurriedly began to crawl her way over towards Lilith again as she cheerfully spoke out, "Hurray for me! It's MY turn again! Oh, yes, yes, and yes some more!"

The horny cat girl quickly got behind of the adorable succubus, grabbed onto both of Lilith's large butt cheeks with her own huge paws, and then hungrily started to lick, lap, suck, sniff, and kiss on the once again groaning pinkette's wet pussy and cum leaking asshole. The loud sounds of Lilith's pleasurable moans, and also Felicia's very sloppy sounding mouth work, was making the other three girls' huge futa dicks harden so darn much that it practically hurt them, literally.

"AH! Ooooooohhhhhhh...! F-Felicia, you're s-s-so...! Mmmmm, y-yes!" moaned Lilith with her scarlet eyes closed now, her sensuous voice easily prompting Felicia to firmly spank both of her soft ass cheeks twice as the cat girl continued to crazily feast upon her two tight, used up holes.

"I don't know why the bitch keeps on trying to escape from us, anyway. Nothing would even stop us from tackling her, bending her over, and just fucking her completely silly all over again in the first place," calmly voiced Hsien-Ko, the blue skinned girl soon enough looking straight down at Morrigan's fully erect, sperm dripping, ten inched pole of thick lady meat.

"You make a very good argument there, Lei-Lei. Lilith truly loves treatment like this, but she sometimes just doesn't like to submit to it. She is a genuine slut at heart, you know? I trained her in many, many ways..." sexily breathed out the green eyed succubus, licking her silky lips as she continued to happily watch her own younger sister get eaten out by the cat girl nun herself.

"She sure is a slut," agreed Hsien-Ko, her eyes still gawking down at Morrigan's well-endowed cock. "I know a whore when I see one. Heck, I live with two girls who are total nymphomaniacs, so..." Lei-Lei then trailed off, only to afterwards position herself on all fours, stick her heart shaped ass up in the air, lower her head down, and then naughtily starting to suck off the green haired woman with utmost sexual desire.

"Oooohhh, fuck!" huffed out Miss Aensland with a really pleased looking smile on her face, the big breasted succubus now placing her right hand gently on top of the zombie girl's rapidly bobbing head. "Living corpses **always** give the very b-best blowjobs...! No gag reflexes or breathing is even necessary for sluts like you," Morrigan then chuckled quietly, breathing a little bit heavier now as she continued to look over at both Felicia and Lilith.

Hsien-Ko simply giggled at Morrigan's words, the Chinese zombie quickly starting to suck the deeply moaning succubus' twitching penis much more harder now. Lei-Lei also soon began to sexily wiggle her juicy looking booty around in the air, which instantly started to distract the still jerking off Q-Bee quite a lot.

After giving Lilith's literally dripping wet womanhood one last strong feeling suck, and pull, Felicia anxiously grabbed herself a very firm hold on Lilith's curvy body, hunched herself right over the pink haired girl's beautifully slender back, and then forcefully jammed her meaty cock the deepest that she possibly could inside of her tied up victim's wondrously tight feeling pussy.

"Auuughh!" murmured Felicia inside of Lilith's right ear, both of the sweaty girls tightly closing their eyes shut now. "Y-your pussy is soaking wet, L-Lilith!" then huffed out the cat girl with a wide smile spread across her face, slowly bringing her wide hips back a bit, only to then strongly slam her pelvis right back down against of the shakily moaning pinkette's jiggling, soft, and amazingly large looking ass.

Felicia repeated this slow penetration process for almost a full minute straight, and the somewhat strident sounds of the cute nun's hips colliding so very fiercely up against of the succubus girl's thick, round shaped booty echoed quite noisily throughout the entire small room. "You a-are filled with so much cum, Lilith...! I can feel it!" deeply breathed the blue haired woman, gently nibbling the cutesy girl's right ear before planting really wet kisses all the way down the back of Lilith's neck.

With her shapely body now shuddering in absolute sexual delight, Lilith smiled slightly, opened her red colored eyes up very slightly, and then sexily said to the naked cat girl, "Fuck me, Felicia. Pound me until I cry! FUCK ME!"

And soon after she said that to her, Felicia most definitely started to aggressively plow deeply inside of Lilith's special hole like a crazed animal, the cat girl now growling and purring in euphoric heat as she passionately continued to fuck her sexy mate with such unbelievable intensity and desire. It seemed as though the more noises that Lilith made, the harder Felicia would continue to fuck her, and the pink haired cutie was **sure** making a whole lot of noises at the moment. When she felt the cat woman actually bite her neck, and rather hardly at that, that was what REALLY made Lilith start to scream and curse in absolute sexual ecstasy.

"AUUGHHH! FUCK!" hollered Lilith with her eyes closed shut once again, her drooling mouth wide open and her facial expression looking way beyond the meaning of happy. "Drill m-me, Felicia! FUCK my loser pussy j-just like that, baby! FUUUUCK! OH, FUCK! OH, S-SSSHHHHIT!"

"Aw, f-fuck yes!" dreamily purred Felicia, now placing both of her huge hands on top of Lilith's head as she brutally fucked her without any sort of compassion, the cat girl's deliciously broad hips somehow bucking even faster by the second.

Getting her whole shaft sucked off like this, while also watching her younger sister getting completely destroyed by Felicia, sincerely felt as though it was just too much to possibly even bare. The perverted pleasure of everything just felt so surreal to them all, and this immoral atmosphere only seemed to steadily grow larger and larger, as well. Honestly speaking, however, it was **always** like this for them, though.

"Yes, fuck her, Felicia!" then shouted out Morrigan with a smirk, the lust drunken succubus feeling almost too giddy even for her usual self as of right now. "Ruin her sanity! Demolish her purity! Defile ALL of her remaining and unwanted innocence with your massive, veiny dick! Fuck her harder, damn you!"

After hearing her sexy friend's depraved words of encouragement, Felicia somehow began to rut inside of Lilith's ever tightening womanhood even more furiously now. Morrigan noticed the cat girl's sudden change of pace, and it only made the horny woman start to laugh really loudly in pleasure and happiness.

Feeling as though touching herself was no longer satisfying enough, Q-Bee quickly got up on her knees, positioned herself right behind of Hsien-Ko, slapped the zombie girl's left buttock very sharply, and then crudely spread both of the Chinese girl's blue colored ass cheeks wide apart. Lei-Lei, by the way, immediately stopped sucking off Morrigan soon after when she felt her butt get spanked so hard like that, as well.

"Ouch!" blurted Hsien-Ko as she jumped a bit, the girl now looking in back of herself and feeling Q-Bee starting to 'hotdog' her ass. "H-hey! What the fuck do you think that you're doing, Q-Bee? Don't waste your energy on me, you idiot! Lilith is the fuck doll tonight, remember?"

Completely ignoring everything that Lei-Lei has just said to her, the bee girl nonchalantly spanked the Chinese zombie's firm bottom again, and then afterwards hurriedly shoved her large futa penis inside of Hsien-Ko's extremely tight feeling anus; Q-Bee let out an odd sounding squeal of pleasure right when she entered inside of the woman, too. Thanks to Q-Bee's pre cum making her dick so darn super slick, the Queen Bee was able to effortlessly slip deep inside of Hsien-Ko's soft, bubbled butt with ease. Seconds after sheathing herself cozily inside of the sexy zombie's booty, Q-Bee wasted no time whatsoever as she now started to ferociously fuck Lei-Lei's tight asshole with very surprising stamina and power.

"Ah! Geez, you buzzing insect bitch!" chuckled the busty zombie, now turning her head back around to face Morrigan's direction. While looking at the voluptuous succubus with a warm smile on her face, Hsien-Ko soon playfully asked the devious woman, "Hey, can you- ah...! C-can you get this fucking bitch off of me, Morrigan? OH! O-o-o-oooohhhhhh...! Shit, she's SO fucking rough! Damn...!"

Now giggling deeply to herself, the green haired succubus slowly stood up on her knees, firmly grabbed onto Lei-Lei's head, and then forcefully jammed her own enormous phallus stupidly deep inside of the zombie girl's tremendously hot feeling throat. Both Morrigan and Hsien-Ko moaned long and loudly right when this happened, the entire length of the green haired woman's impressively large sized penis now literally shoved all of the way down the zombie chick's really taut throat.

Beginning to thrust her wide hips forward somewhat slowly now, the naughty succubus continuously feeling Lei-Lei's smooth lips colliding against of her own sweaty pelvis as she fucked the drooling girl's pretty face like a slut, Morrigan laughed delightedly before saying to her sexually groaning friend, "I'm not so sure about doing that, Hsien-Ko...! You really seem to be enjoying yourself right now, you horny little bitch."

Soon enough, Morrigan began to hump Hsien-Ko's face just as roughly as what Q-Bee was currently doing to the noisily moaning zombie's beautifully thick looking ass, both the bee and the succubus now flat-out fucking each of Lei-Lei's tight holes into complete and utter oblivion. "My, how befitting it is of you for being a Chinese finger trap for our dicks, Hsien-Ko!" cheerfully yelled the green haired woman, both her and the Queen Bee girl feeling their orgasms rapidly approaching ever so closely.

After hearing Morrigan's fairly humorous statement, Q-Bee let out a strange sounding giggle in response, the Queen Bee later slapping Lei-Lei's left wobbling ass cheek with a fierce upwards curve of the hand, and her slender hips now moving at a much more rapid looking pace than before. This decently sized room was now completely filled with nothing but a symphony of sexual enjoyment and debauchery. Sucking sounds, curse words hollered out, pleasured laughter, pelvises smashing hard against of plump butt cheeks, the noises were all there. Everything was already very much erotic enough hours ago, but things were still seeming to heat up here.

Hunching her body over the top of Hsien-Ko's head now, Morrigan then began to thrust her veiny, meaty cock as violently hard as she could deep down inside of the female zombie's really wet throat, the green eyed woman's mouth widely agape in pleasure and her beautifully shaped body now practically shaking out of control in pure sexual elation. Morrigan was always so good at holding back her own orgasms most of the time, but right now it almost seemed quite impossible to do even for her, and that is saying everything.

Both Lilith and Felicia have been sharing deep, romantic, and aggressively impassioned tongue kisses with one another for the longest time now, the sexy cat girl not even missing a single beat as her broad hips perfectly continued to belligerently beat against of the short haired girl's very ample looking, sexily jiggling booty like a drum. Feeling like her futa cock was now about to greatly explode, however, Felicia then desperately popped her wet mouth from off of Lilith's own moist lips, the panting cat woman also growling barbarically as her hip movements started to become much more sporadic all of the sudden. Lilith could easily tell that Felicia was finally about to ejaculate inside of her now, and knowing that fact only made the happy looking succubus giggle with such glee.

"ARRUGHHHH!" deeply growled Felicia, the big haired woman closing her eyes shut very tightly while greeting her really sharp looking teeth together as she wildly fucked Lilith's ever tightening womanhood with such unorthodox seeming enthusiasm. "LILITH...! I'M G-GONNA CUM!"

The pink haired succubus gently kissed the cat woman's cheek before happily voicing back to her, "T-that's good, F-Felicia! Me, t-t-too! Mmmmmm...! Ooooohhhhh, ffff-fuck yeeeaaaah! Impregnate m-me, Felicia! Fucking make me give b-birth to your many f-fuzzy little kittens!"

Felicia knew for a fact that Lilith couldn't actually ever become pregnant with anything, but for some reason those words of hers turned on the cat girl **so** **hard** that it was criminal. After giving Lilith's wet pussy three more powerful thrusts, the third thrust of her hips being the most aggressive one out of the three, Felicia then finally came deep inside of the moaning girl's used and abused hole like a shaken to death bottle of soda right before it gets opened up. Felicia closed her eyes and let out a loud purring sound as she basked in her orgasm, and Lilith just sighed quietly to herself in genuine sexual pleasure as her toes curled up in contentment yet again.

Lilith felt Felicia violently filling her body up inside for almost ten seconds straight, some of the cat girl's thick futa spunk pouring from out of her very slick pussy and landing onto the floor beneath of them both; not much longer after that, both Q-Bee and Morrigan then also reached their own glorious climaxes, both of the women flawlessly filling up both of the zombie girl's naughty holes to the brim. With their heads still side by side of each other, Lilith soon decided to somewhat silence Felicia's purring by kissing her on the lips, the blue haired woman within an instant kissing the giggling succubus right back, tongue and all.

"Oh, my! You swallowed it all down! Just wonderful," breathed out Morrigan as she slowly pulled her dick from out of Lei-Lei's messy looking mouth; Q-Bee also pulled herself from out of Hsien-Ko's sexy body, as well. "You are simply... wonderful, Hsien-Ko. Tell me, how often do you actually penetrate those two women that you live with?" she then asked her undead friend, smiling at the busty zombie now.

"Squigly and Rottytops, eh? Oh, plenty of times! I mean, they sometimes fuck me, of course, but I'm clearly the most dominant one there," retorted back Hsien-Ko with a smile of her own, and also feeling her butt getting spanked hard by both of Q-Bee's hands a second later.

"I see," seductively spoke the green haired succubus, licking her smooth lips and stoking her own huge cock afterwards.

Felicia tenderly pulled away from Lilith's moist lips as she arched her back straight upwards again, the cat woman now carefully pulling her big futa penis from out of the succubus girl's taut and special hole. Backing away from Lilith's stunning and womanly body only slightly now, a very happy looking Felicia soon looked over towards the other three women as she then loudly expressed, "Hiya! Hey, hey, HEY there, Lei-Lei! It's your turn to play with Lilith again, girl! Yay! Yeah, yeah, woo!"

After hearing the great news, the Chinese girl then quickly stood up on her feet and started to walk on over towards Lilith and Felicia. "See you two skanks later!" chuckled Hsien-Ko with a smirk, which then prompted Morrigan to hurriedly smack Lei-Lei across of her left soft buttock.

"Play nice with her now, you hear?" then giggled the big breasted succubus, only to be tackled by the Queen Bee herself moments later; the bee girl was now directly behind of the green haired woman's body, the both of them lying down on their sides at the moment. "O-oh, my!" laughed Morrigan with a naughty looking leer on her pretty face.

Q-Bee then lifted up Miss Aensland's left leg, forced her fat dick strongly deep inside of the woman's anus, and then seconds later joyfully started to buck her own slim hips back and forth up against of Morrigan's thick, tight, rounded, and plush soft feeling ass cheeks with epic avidity.

"Mm, that's right! Fuck me, sweetie...!" said Morrigan in a sexy tone of voice, now placing one of her hands in back of herself and behind of Q-Bee's head.

Hsien-Ko was now right behind of Lilith, the blue skinned zombie nonchalantly smacking the succubus girl's right butt cheek with her own wet, hardened, and deliciously thick looking cock. "What are you, Lilith?" asked Lei-Lei.

"Hmm, hmm! You know what I am, cutie," chimed back Lilith, the short haired succubus now beginning to sexily shake around her amazingly round shaped and very juicy looking booty cheeks for her undead friend.

After spanking Lilith's right ass cheek extremely hard, surprisingly not even making the succubus girl flinch at all, the Chinese zombie then angrily yelled back at her, "Bullshit! What the fuck ARE you? Answer me right fucking now, bitch!"

"I'm a slut, Hsien-Ko!" proudly laughed out Lilith with a wide smile on her face, the cutesy girl still popping her huge butt cheeks left and right so damn exquisitely.

"W-what else are you, Lilith?" then asked Lei-Lei, soon feeling her own dick hardening even more the longer that she watched Lilith hypnotically shake around her jiggling, big butt.

"I'm a fucking freak who **loves** sex, you big chested bimbo!" cheerfully screamed Lilith, obviously now in her rarest form of sexual behavior. "I'm a hussy, a hoochie, a ripper, a sketel, a slunt, a 304, a tramp, a bitch! I'm a slut! And I LOVE being a slut for you all, too! P-please, fuck me again, momma! Fuck me hard and good!"

Now frantically undoing the small ropes that tightly held both of Lilith's hands and her ankles together, Hsien-Ko loudly breathed out in a rather jagged sounding voice, "S-s-soooo hot! You're so fucking h-hot, Lilith!"

Soon enough, the ropes were finally off and Lilith could freely move around once again. She actually already missed the feeling of being tied up and whatnot, but she could still pleasurably manage this situation.

Wanting to randomly joke around a little bit, Lei-Lei laughed quietly right before asking Lilith, "Are you sure that you don't want to play some more Mario Party 3 or something?"

The red eyed succubus quickly turned her head around, puffed out her cheeks cutely, and then firmly slammed her round shaped, awfully soft feeling ass flat against of the zombie girl's pelvis. "NO! NO, I DON'T! Now, **FUCK ME**!" demanded Lilith, her adorable voice, and her face, somehow seeming even more cute than usual.

"Well, how could I ever say 'no' to a pretty face like that, huh?" voiced Hsien-Ko, strongly pulling both of Lilith's arms back, positioning her twitching phallus in just the right spot, and then fiercely slamming her rock solid cock deep inside of the once again moaning girl's pleasure soaked pussy.

Felicia soon swiftly crawled over towards the two groaning girls, quickly stood up on both of her knees, and then ever so strongly pushed her own veiny dick forcefully deep inside of Lilith's suckling mouth, the naked cat girl now merely starting to oh, **so** roughly skull-fuck the cute succubus' dribbling mouth like a horny rabbit in heat.

"You may have a very flat chest, Lilith, but y-you sure do have a fat fucking booty on you to make up for that loss! Hot DAMN your ass is fucking FAT, g-girl! Holy shit, you're hot!" blurted a really cheerful sounding Lei-Lei, quickly slapping Lilith's right butt cheek twice quite sharply before grabbing and pulling back on the short haired girl's dainty looking arm again.

And for several more hours of just screwing around with one another, but mostly ganging up on Lilith, the late night soon turned into the early morning. Lasting impossibly long and having near limitless sexual energy was pretty much a gift for these five monster girls, apparently. With the sun now up and shining in all of its radiant glory, the horny group of monster girls were surprisingly just about finished with their "Lilith gangbang" of sorts.

At the current moment here, Lilith was happily riding on top of Morrigan's dick, Morrigan was aggressively fucking Lilith's pussy right back, Q-Bee was anxiously fucking Lilith up the ass from the back, and Hsien-Ko was by the left side corner of the room rabbit fucking Felicia from behind, as well.

"Do y-you love me, big sister?" quietly asked Lilith, her facial expression looking really innocent, but also very seductive somehow.

"Oh, I love you so very, very m-much, Lilith...! My precious, sweet, naughty little Lilith!" passionately huffed back Morrigan, moments later the two sexy succubus sisters then starting to fiercely, yet rather romantically, French kiss each other like genuine and impassioned lovers.

* * *

About two weeks later after that tremendously perverted event even taking place, Lilith has finally won at "Mario Party 3". Not only that, but she also won with flying freaking colors and many other things that full heartedly reeked with brilliant radiance. And because of finally achieving her late and amazing victory over the other four monstrous girls, Lilith no doubt planned for her... "revenge" that awaited them all. Aw, sweet, sweet revenge. How sweet it is.

Inside of the darkly lit bedroom now, also with the song "Deep Bloober Sea" from the sound test of "Mario Party 3" quietly playing on the television in the background somewhere, lied down a naked and completely fucked silly Hsien-Ko, Felicia, and not to mention Q-Bee herself. Lilith wanted nothing more than to save her precious older sister, Morrigan, for last. The 55-inch large and high definition TV was the only thing keeping this small bedroom slightly lit up, by the way.

Both Morrigan and Lilith, who are also both fully nude mind you, were sitting up on their knees, the two devious sisters sloppily making out with one another as they lovingly held each other tightly in their arms. After kissing one another for at least twenty-five minutes straight, Lilith soon suddenly broke their many wet kisses.

"Bend over," deeply said Lilith, everything about her looking and sounding as serious as ever.

"Make me," sexily whispered back Morrigan, a sly smile on her beautiful face.

Letting go of her older sister completely now, Lilith randomly smacked Morrigan pugnaciously hard across of her face, aggressively turned her taller sister's perfectly curvaceous body completely around, and then violently shoved Morrigan's whole upper body forward and onto the smoothly wooden floor that was down below of them both.

"I said **bend** **over** , you fucking slut!" Lilith then yelled as she pulled her sister's big butt upwards some more, afterwards sticking her well-endowed futa cock deep inside of Morrigan's tight, hot feeling asshole and immediately plowing hard against of her older sister's large, rippling, flawlessly soft ass cheeks with such youthful vigor.

Morrigan just giggled sensuously as she comfortably endured her "punishment", so to speak. "Ooooouuuhh...! Being a little r-rough, I see..." moaned the green haired succubus, lightly closing her eyes shut and relishing the mystical-like pleasure that she was now feeling thanks to her younger sister, the girl who is actually the embodiment of her own once haven excess evil power.

"Aw, shut up," giggled Lilith as she harshly spanked Morrigan's right and left jiggling buttock, the cute girl firmly holding her older sister by the hips as she continued to savagely ravage the sexy succubus from the back like a horny, lust drunken, sex hungry animal.

"Oh, Lilith," sighed out Lei-Lei, still smiling happily and feeling way beyond sexual satisfied at the moment.

"I s-sure do looooooove losing," then purred Felicia, the cat woman now waving her thick, round ass back and forth in the air.

"Zzzrt!" suddenly spoke Q-Bee, me not being nearly intelligent enough to translate... whatever the heck she even just said.

Lilith may always lose, but hey, sometimes miracles do happen, and **this** very night was certainly living proof of that.

 **The End!**

 _ **Hey there, person reading this crap! I just wanted to say THANK YOU for reading! And, uh... see you later? Maybe? I don't know. Screw this stupid story. Anyway, may God bless your day/night, my friend(s) ^_^.**_


End file.
